


Takes Two

by kingsocean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Bulge Kink, Bulges, Exhaustion, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Omorashi, Safewords, Sex Toys, Twincest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: Bulge Kink, Watersports, Sex Toys pwp. 23 year old and 33 year old Gladiolus sandwiching an Ignis. Requested by Anon on tumblr.





	Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing watersports and I kind of half-asleep wrote this so please forgive some grammar issues I'll try to get to editing it! If you're not aware, watersports means urine is involved. First time I ever wrote it, go easy on me.

It was already bad enough just to have the two of them, they didn’t need to add  _this_  on top of it. At first Ignis was hesitant, he had to get a feel of Gladio when he was older, and he felt his scars and his hair and his skin until it fell into rutting into each other, kissing, groping, as was perhaps their plan for Ignis all along. 

The first time Ignis takes his cock, even though Ignis is tall himself, Gladio is massive, and his cock is like him, just as blunt and massive and beautiful. The first time they ‘share’ Ignis, he’s on his hands and knees, his Gladio was shoving his cock in hard, slamming into Ignis like he wanted him to bruise, and making Ignis a mess before the older one could get his turn.

They finally decide to kill two birds with one stone, and just take Ignis both at the same time one night. The build up is intense, Ignis is nervous he can’t perform, he’s not sure how bad the stretching would hurt, so they build him up slow, teasing anal beads in one at a time, and then a whole string of them, maybe 10 or more, all about the size of his thumb. Then they finger him, spread him on two, three, four – he shouts when his Gladio teases with his thumb, and tells him all those filthy things about fisting him, making him take it and see how well he does.

His come laces his thighs and some of Gladio’s forearm, and he’s far too pleased with himself. They pull out the beads easily, making Ignis nice and loose, teasing his prostate into a sobbing mess of a man, and the older  Gladio holds his head pets his hair back and tells him what a beautiful thing he is while his younger is still massaging his prostate and making him contort like a madman.

He’s panting, gasping from the sensation, he dry orgasms, and his thighs are shaking when he tells them to keep going, just keep him upright and he’d try to ride. The older Gladio sits himself down, taking off his pants, and bringing Ignis onto his cock. Like younger Gladio, the bulge in his stomach is noticeable, how huge and thick he is makes itself known in Ignis’s body, and he’s whining for attention. His hole is hot, dripping in lube and stretched so much he’s aching. He begs his Gladio to continue filling him, and he lines up next to his twin and slams himself full in Ignis. The poor blond falls apart cumming dry again.

Ignis grunts as the twins go to town on him, filling him on both sides, and the older one touches the bulge in his stomach, and Ignis groans, feeling it move around, sinking and rising with each well timed thrust. They are both at their own pace, and Ignis feels like a piston slamming up and down inside him. “Please.” He breaks with a sob. “Please. It’s so much–” His voice is ruined and totally falling apart, and the twins just can’t help grinning at each other.

Cum fills him, he moans helplessly, Ignis rides them both, his ass clenches so tightly on them both Gladio’s moan and kiss the back of Ignis’s neck, while the other kisses his lips and slips his tongue in to play. Ignis’s hole is a dripping mess by the time they’re done with him, he’s filled with cum, unable to remember how many orgasms he had, and is relatively pleased with that.

Ignis is a man of study too, and he starts to look up more on that full feeling, his cock gets maddeningly hard at the thought. Creampies, gangbangs, even those milk enemas being pushed inside someone. If they stuffed Ignis full, he could cum without anyone touching his cock. He got addicted to the thought, to the sensation. He wanted to always be taken doggy style, so he could see the bulge of his stomach properly, and the way it shifted around on that wall of muscles like he was just a piece of meat, just something to shove a cock or two into.

The older Gladio had been nicer today, settling in to being around them both. He was nicer than his own Gladio sometimes, today at least, he cleaned the kitchen, washed the dishes, and made him drinks, a couple cans of ebony with some cream and ice, and shared a bit of tea with him, and then a bit of a workout and plenty of water and some energy drink that Ignis tolerates but Gladio seems to love. 

They knows how humiliated he is when everything leaks out of him, and they want more, they just want to see how hot Ignis gets when he’s so flustered and embarrassed. That night after the sweaty workout, they tie him up, not even letting him shower, although he’s only a bit sweaty. The older twin ties him down, ankle to thigh, and his wrists also to his thighs, so Ignis was stuck with both arms at his side, and his legs in a bent pose. 

Younger Gladio fucks him in the bathroom, keeping him on the shower floor. At first he figures it’s new sensation, a cold tile floor, a little bit more painful to be kneeling on. They tie his hands to his thighs and bend him over for more doggy style, the other having to hold Ignis up now that his arms were useless. He keeps Ignis pressed against him, watching his twin go to town on his ass, and ever so often lifting Ignis to watch that cock slam in and out, seeing how Ignis’s stomach 

“Oh god, harder, harder – fuck, harder.” Ignis cried out. Younger Gladio was practically slamming himself into Ignis and Ignis shouted as he came and his cum speckled the silver drain of the shower. He feels Gladio’s cum flood him, and he shudders and sighs and feels his body contort and throb as he cums again without Gladio touching him, outside of fucking Ignis so hard his cock slaps against his own stomach and thighs.

“You want to be filled right? You know what you wanted right? I think it’s time we time you. Do you think you can last that long for us?” Older Gladio cooed in his ear, slowly stroking his sweat tousled hair back as he sat naked before them, hands tied to his wrists, thighs tied to his ankles.

“I… wha–” Oh.  _Oh no._ Ignis flushed red hot, recalling what he’d asked, so absentmindedly mentioning being stressed and punished with humiliation. He liked to keep himself composed, but the idea of being pissed inside of, the idea of wetting himself in front of two men who had seen him in this state, it added another layer of degradation to Ignis’s mind. It made him tense and turned on all the same. “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t worry, it’s only 10 minutes, you can last that long can’t you?” Gladio’s voice itself had a grin in it.

Ignis needed to pee before their workout was over, he was hoping to get to shower after the quick fuck, or even fucking in the shower, but now he saw why. He had already been holding it in for a while. “You bastard. You fucking bastard.” Ignis hissed, and they both grin. Ignis is already losing his composure if he’s speaking like that.

“Oh, I think that means he needs more of a challenge?” The older twin says.

“Don’t you–”

“20 minutes?”

Ignis groans as they speak, totally helpless tied up like this, feeling Gladio’s cum leak out of his ass.

“No, I have a better idea.” The older replied. “I want my turn first… then we start the timer. Or I can start it now, but when I’m done I’m gonna plug up all my cum in you.”

Ignis shuddered. He didn’t want to wet himself in front of them, especially if it meant punishment. He needed all the time he could get. “I’ll take the plug, please, please fuck me, and then I’ll– oh fuck, I’ll take the plug.” He slurred his words and Older Gladiolus smiled as he walked around, propping Ignis up his cock, and faced him out of the shower towards the toilet. Ignis shuddered. The bastard.

His cock impales him, and Ignis screams the way he usually does when he’s about to cum. He doesn’t, it’s just that it feels like he slammed into his bladder, and he felt like he’d release right there, and his face is flushed red with shame. He needs to go, the shame is making him hotter in the face than ever before. Older Gladio looks to his twin, and makes a gesture only with his face, cocking his head towards the bedroom. The twin slips out, going to their toy drawer, looking for the right “plug” for Ignis’s abused ass.

“Please, go fast, you aren’t– fuck, you are always so fast and hard.” Ignis groaned. The man was teasingly slow inside him. 

“It’s only ten minutes.” Gladio remarked. “Maybe I ought to fuck you through the whole time? Maybe I should fuck you while you’re letting it all out? Wouldn’t be the first time I fucked you tied up over a toilet.”

Ignis is red hot with shame. The shame, always that, he’d grown up to be so proper, to hide every slip up, to make hard work look easy and look good doing it. Now he couldn’t even go to the bathroom right and he felt so helpless and shamefully ready to cum all the same.

The older one always lasts longer than his younger twin, but this time he’s fast, a brutal pace that make Ignis sob, real tears dripping down his face as he feels like he’ll wet himself and his cock continues to abuse his insides, and that bulge mercilessly hitting his bladder. His cum floods him, and he can’t turn any redder at the sensation as he fails to cum with Gladio. He’s gasping, legs trembling, his cock hard, and his body totally screaming at him to be untied so he could flee to relieve himself.

“Is this the one you wanted?” the twin was back, with a huge dildo, a very soft one, transparent, and one could see the vibrating eggs that made up some of the tip and base of it. that they had ordered special for Ignis, although they all used it. Even Gladio got to see his stomach bulge with that huge thing in them, Ignis was much bigger, and they loved seeing Ignis ride it and totally ruin himself on it.

“You would fucking dare.” Ignis sobbed, his face red, wet tears they knew were out of total frustration. “You said a plug.” Ignis whined. God, it made them both hard, and Ignis felt the older twin’s cock twitching inside his ass.

“No.” the older one said, taking the obscenely long and large thing. “I said I’d plug up my cum… not use a butt plug.”

“I can’t… there’s no way I can..”

“Sure you can.” Gladio pulled himself out with a wet squelch, and then slowly slid that huge toy in him. It scraped every inch of Ignis’s inside, and pushed past the amount that any cock could reach.

“Fuck you, fuck off…” Ignis grumbled, but he took every inch of it so well, and moaned fully at it. He’s gasping for air when they set him down all tied up, and resting on a gigantic dildo, his whole face is red, and his ass too. His cock is hard, but softening, the urge to pee and desire to cum on this. Older Gladio opened an app on his phone, and flipped the vibrating eggs on, and Ignis  _screamed_  again.

“ _No!_ ” He shouted. “ _That’s not fair!_ ”

“If you can’t last, we’re gonna take you, both, and you’re gonna feel very full with our piss.” The phrase made Ignis pant and turn redder somehow. It makes his cheeks burn in the humiliation of it. 

“How… oh… fuck….” He tried to pull his knees together to press to his cock. “How… long do I have?”

The younger twin opened his phone’s timer. “6 minuets, 34 seconds.”

Fuck.

Ignis nods, and they sit him there, and the older one gets more of that energy drink while the younger one opens his own phone, pulling open the same app, and playing with the vibration settings until Ignis is absolutely a sobbing mess, unable to move, kneeling in a shower with his ass impaled on a giant dildo. Ignis realized this one felt way worse than Gladio’s cock in his bladder, it’s like it was targetting it directly, like the vibrations were just trying to egg him on, and he cries, giving Gladio a nod when he holds his thumb up asking if he’s okay. They have their safewords all figured out, but Ignis still can’t help those hot tears of shame from running down his face.

The two of them both mess with the vibrators until his whole ass is aching and trembling from stimulation. It feels like he’s getting his bladder hammered, and the bulge of his belly makes him more ashamed to realize how it turns him on more than embarrasses him.

The both of them are busy taking big drinks of some energy drink, and even some water. Ignis sobs, and shudders, and finally sputters out. “ _I’m sorry- I’m so sorry–_ ” And pushes his face against the wall as he feels hot wet warmth of urine down his thigh. The two of them grin wildly.

“Aw. You got so far.” Gladio murmured, and Ignis nods shamefully, but he knows he didn’t make it, he never heard the alarm goes off, and Gladio even reveals to him that it was only a minute and 15 seconds – fuck, Ignis is ashamed, seeing that trickle of yellow drain down the shower drain.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Ignis murmured.

“Nothing to be sorry about… now you just have to take us.” the older twin replied, amused to no end, and reached out. “Wanna be untied?”

Ignis nods his burning face, he’s wet with tears. The older one also does the thumb sign with his hand and Ignis nods, he’s all right, he just feels so embarrassed and trapped and it got him so hot. As they untie his legs, he knows his feet and legs feel numb, and his hands feel a bit numb too. Ignis gives them the okay, and they pull him off the huge dildo, earning a giant moan from him. He’s so open and his insides  _throb_ , wanting to be full again.

The younger twin shoves himself inside, and Ignis moans, feeling what he wanted. Ignis slurs out a “Yess…” and Gladio holds him upright on his cock, feeling him. There’s such a lewd wet slick sound as he fucks him. “God you’re so open… c’mon, you got to feel him.”

Soon both of them are inside Ignis and he’s close to screaming again. He wants to cum, now that he doesn’t have to go, now more than ever he wants to cum. “Harder…” He croaks out. They hardly have to hear it to comply. They’re rough with Ignis, brutal considering how hard his ass has been played with tonight. Their cum is making him slick inside and the sounds of them thrusting are wet and loud, skin slapping, both their cocks rubbing each other inside Ignis, balls slapping against him. He’s a whining mess, slowly feeling his legs come back and his hands, and uselessly grabbing younger Gladio while the other fucks him from behind. They slowly stand Ignis up, and having to pull their cock out, and Ignis whines at the loss. They stand up, and push themselves inside Ignis again, slowly pumping, feeling each other, and Ignis feels the older twin lean over and kiss Gladio, and Ignis hears them moan while he’s pinned between them both, enjoy the sound of that wet moaning kiss shared between them.

One cums, and keeps his cock inside, and Ignis whines at it, at what’s to come, and his face is already flushing at the humiliation. He’s being held up on their cocks, his toes hardly touching the floor. His stomach is still so bulged by the two of them, even that dildo as thick as it is, can’t compare to this, two hard cocks, two real ones, between these two huge men.

Gladio relieves himself, the stream hitting Ignis inside, hot and wet and warm and unlike anything he’d ever felt. He shouts in protest, frustrated at the feeling, knowing how good it feels, how hot and warm and deep and then how much shame he feels to suddenly just be pissed inside of, being treated like this, being so totally used like a object. It’s so frustrating how much it turns him on. The other starts filling him with that hot liquid, and he falls apart on Gladio’s shoulder, shuddering and gasping. “This is so dirty… oh god…” He’s shuddering so much.

“You look so good being used like this.” The younger Gladio murmured, and kissed his mouth, making it feel so much viler to Ignis, somehow, when he was kissed so sweetly and softly while being used like a this.

When their cocks come out, it floods out of him, and he lets out a high pitched whine, and shuts his eyes with the shame. Cum at least was thick, dribbling out of him, and if Gladio at something it tasted nice, he didn’t feel the same about the urine, and it splatted out in a wet splash and caused him to tremble, and in his shame, cummed all over himself and Gladio. They both are totally smiling at him. Ignis feels totally filthy and totally wrecked and the older Gladio catches him before he sinks to the floor.

“Gross.” He grumbled. “I’m so… gross.” He was slick with sweat all over, hair down, and his legs were totally soaked. He gestured to the shower and younger Gladio turned it on, waiting for the shower to turn warm. “I need a bath.” Ignis huffed. “A shower first, and then a  _bath_.” He stated. “And you’re both bathing me clean.” He commanded them both, and smiling, they complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on arcadiaocean.tumblr.com if you'd like to send a request or scream at me about FFXV!


End file.
